Stealing Her Heart
by TheElectrifiedBitch
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn are best friends. Until HE came along. Rated T just in case! Naitlyn.
1. Trailer

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction story. ;) Sorry, if I have grammar and spelling mistakes. (: Bear with me. JUST A TRAILER !

Btw, this is a NAITLYN story. I just love that couple. :)

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK. Serously. _

**They **_**were**_** best friends.**

Until HE came along.

"**Hey Caitlyn!" **

(Shows a guy waving at Caitlyn.)

"**Hey there!"**

(Shows Caitlyn waving back while looks at him adoringly.)

"**Uhm.You wanna go out after school with me?"**

"**Sure! Bye! Come on Nate, we'll be late."**

(Shows her dragging Nate, her best friend, by the arm and bringing him to class.)

**(After the date.)**

"**Ohmygosh, Nate! Guess who just asked me out!"**

(Shows Caitlyn excited.)

"**Who?"**

"**LUCAS ROSS!" **

(Shows Nate horrified with the news.)

With them going out, would Nate still have a chance to win Caitlyn's heart?

Find out more in Stealing Her Heart.

Okay, I'm freaking out! Anyway, I hope you like my trailer/prologue. :) I know, title sucks. Help me! Suggest a title. ;)

**Oh, and auditions are open for Caitlyn's other best friend!**

I'll update soon, promise. (:

READ AND REVIEW!

Ages of characters:

Caitlyn: 15

Nate: 15

Lucas: 16

Mitchie: 16

Shane: 17


	2. Chapter 1: What!

Yay. 2nd Chapter. :) Thanks to Mia Riley Long for submitting her entry! I'll check back on you after a week. I'll just wait for more entries. ;)

Thanks!

**elona39**

**mrsnicksarahjonas**

**pink princess 16**

**angelzlovely**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK. HELL NO._

Caitlyn's POV. 

"Caitlyn, wake up! Nate's here!" yelled my dad as I woke up.

Oh yeah! It was the first day of school today. Back to boring old school days. Well, whining leads me to nothing, so I better get ready. I grabbed my light green skinny jeans and an orange printed shirt that said, 'Get Loud!' and laid them on my bed.

When I got out the bathroom, I put my clothes on and wore blue bangles. Yes, I know. It doesn't match. But that's just who I am. Deal with it.

As I descended from the stairs, I saw Nate sitting by my dad. They were discussing something about baseball.

"Hey Nate." I said.

"Hey Cait."

"Stop calling me Cait. It sounds like a name for a cat." I retorted.

"But I like it!"

"Guys, guys! Stop arguing. Come eat breakfast. I made waffles." AW! My mom cut us off. Oh well, waffles sound good.

When Nate and I were both done eating, I bid my parents goodbye, and walked with Nate to school.

"Hey Nate, wanna stop by at the park?" I said.

"Sure. But only for 10 minutes. We still have to go to school."

"Since when did you become my mom?"

"Whatever. Let's just go to the park please!" Nate angrily said.

"Okay! No need to be grumpy."

When we reached the park, I sat down by the swings and Nate followed me.

_8 year old Caitlyn sat at the park all by herself. She was humming and singing to her own beat. How she wished someone would play with her. At school, no one ever bothered talking to her because they think she's a weirdo. She's completely normal!_

_Just then, she saw a boy with outrageous curly hair cross the street with his skateboard. _

"_Stop! There's a car coming!" yelled Caitlyn when she saw a car traveling down the road in a fast speed. _

"_What?" _

_She ran towards the street and pushed him out of the way. _

"_You saved my life!" _

"_No. I saved your skateboard. I actually didn't plan on saving you at all." _

"_What?" A shocked expression was written all over his face._

"_Nevermind. Just Kidding. Hey, I'm Caitlyn. What's yours?"_

"_Nate. Nate Gray."_

And that was the start of our strong friendship.

"What are you thinking about?" I jolted when Nate woke me up from my flashback.

"Oh nothing. It's just HOW I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Wow. Through all the years, our friendship became stronger." He sighed.

"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing. Don't you like me?"

I saw a blush creeping up to his face.

"Nate Gray, are you blushing?!" I was surprised. He never blushed. EVER!

"Um. N-n-no! W-w-we should go to s-s-school now, don't you think? Come on!" HE STUTTERED. He never stutters. EVER! Wow. A first for everything.

Hah. He grabbed me by the arm and just yanked me toward the direction of the school.

"Hey, hold on!" I breathed heavily as we reached the school grounds.

It was as if he was trying to get away from something.

We're not done with this yet, Nate Gray, NOT DONE.

Nate's POV.

OMG, OMG! That was close. Why am I OMGing?!

Oh, I just heard Caitlyn shout. No, it was kinda like a shriek.

"OHMYGOOOOD! Lucas Ross!" Caitlyn was practically shouting her lungs off.

"What about him?" Who is he?

"You don't know him?! You're supposed to know that he is the _hottest _guy alive!" She was shaking my shoulders in a very unconventional way.

"Seriously." Are you kidding me?!

I saw Lucas heading toward Caitlyn. This is _not_ good.

"Hey, Caitlyn. You want to go out after school?" All the girls behind him were practically sending death glares to Cait. Lyn. Okay.

"YES!" What?!

"Uh..NO..SHE has to go somewhere after school. It's a study thing. Schoolwork. Homework. Uhm." What was I saying?!

"Right." Lucas was wearing his popular face.

"No, no, no! I can _totally_ go out with you!" Oh no!

"Sure, see you after school!" No, Caitlyn! Can't you see, I LOVE YOU!

Caitlyn's POV.

EEEK! Lucas asked me out! HYPERVENTILATE! Just kidding. I was melting in my shoes in happiness!

I need to tell Mitchie!

"Guess who!" I covered her eyes with my two hands.

"Hmm. This is hard…Uh…Jesse McCartney?"

"Ouch, Mitchie! I'm hurt." I was laughing my ass off. LMAO.

"Hey, Cait Bait."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, okay!" She raised her hands in defeat.

"Guess who asked me out?!"

"Guessing games again! No."

"JUST GUESS."

"Okay… I can't think of anyone."

"LUCAS ROSS!"

"Really! Oh my gosh, Cait. I'm so happy for you!"

"FLAPPY DANCE!"

We danced like freaks! We had our hands up like penguins and flapped them like there was no tomorrow.

Nate's POV.

Ugh. I went toward Mitchie and Caitlyn doing the flappy dance.

"Flappy Dance!" I sighed.

"Why are you so glum?" asked Mitchie.

"Nothing. Come on let's get to class."

It's a good thing me and Caitlyn have the same classes or I end up as a loner the whole year. Our first class was history. Ugh. Boring! I just listened to Mrs. Henderson blab about Civil War or something. So, the rest of the period, Caitlyn and I passed notes.

**Bold – Caitlyn**

_Italics – Nate _

_Hey, Cait. :)_

**Again, STOP CALLING ME THAT. Uh, hi Nate. Why are you passing me notes? You never do that. **

_Is it bad to talk to your best friend while sitting in a boring class in front of a boring teacher?_

**Okay, okay. You made your point. So, you must have a reason for writing me. What do you wanna talk about?**

_Are you really going out with Lucas Ross?_

**Yes. ;) Wait, Nate Gray, ARE YOU JEALOUS?**

_HELL NO!_

**No, really. During our 8 years of friendship, did you ever like me as more than a friend? BE HONEST. **

_NO. Caitlyn, We're friends. And that's just all we'll ever be. Don't worry. Just go off to your prince charming. ;)_

**SHUT UP, NATE. (:**

Hah. End of Chapter. Read and Review please! I hope you like my writing style. ;)


	3. Chapter 2: The Date

Oh. Here's the 3rd Chapter! :) Enjoy.

Thanks!

**Kass.Creative.Love**

**Mrs.NickJ**

**future-rokkstarr**

**elona36**

**westcoastwinter**

Keep on reading. (:

Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK._

_**Uh, hi Nate. Why are you passing me notes? You never do that. **_

_Is it bad to talk to your best friend while sitting in a boring class in front of a boring teacher?_

_**Okay, okay. You made your point. So, you must have a reason for writing me. What do you wanna talk about?**_

_Are you really going out with Lucas Ross?_

_**Yes. ;) Wait, Nate Gray, ARE YOU JEALOUS?**_

_HELL NO!_

_**No, really. During our 8 years of friendship, did you ever like me as more than a friend? BE HONEST. **_

_NO. Caitlyn, We're friends. And that's just all we'll ever be. Don't worry. Just go off to your prince charming. ;)_

_**SHUT UP, NATE. (:**_

Caitlyn's POV.

After school, Nate and I took the bus back to my house.

"Good Evening, Rob, Patricia." My parents were actually comfortable with Nate calling them by their first names.

"Mom, Nate's sleeping over, 'kay?"

"Sure, honey. Take a seat dinner's ready. I made Roast Beef!" That's my mom. Always enthusiastic. Maybe too much.

My parents didn't mind Nate coming over all the time. He's like the son they never had. Actually, Nate _always _comes over. Like, there was this one time when he went over at 2 in the morning. Hello! But, I didn't mind. I liked having company.

"Cait, you want some vegetables?" Nate said.

"Sure. And what did I tell you about that nickname!" Ugh.

"Zipping!" He made that zipping action to his lips.

"Good."

After that, we ate in silence.

"So, how's school today? Boring?" So, dad _almost _has the same attitude as mom. Perky, but can be serious at times.

"Ugh. Tell me about it!" Really! I was bored out of my wits.

"Actually, some guy named Lucas whatever asked out Caitlyn. He said they were supposed to go _after school._" Am I forgetting something?

"So?" I retorted. It was then when it dawned on me. Ohmigosh. AFTER SCHOOL!

"Ohmigosh! I gotta go!" I quickly ran up the stairs with Nate trailing behind me. I picked a denim mini skirt with an orange tank top.

"Okay, Caitlyn. Since when do you wear girly outfits? Especially _mini_ skirts." And then he made that disgusting face expression.

"So, I have to look good. Lucas likes girls like this." It's true. I always see him hanging out with cheerleaders who have _micro mini_ skirts. Eek. But, anything for Lucas.

"Whatever you say."

"Okay, I gotta go. Wait for me later, 'kay. We still have a lot of talking to do."

Then I kissed him in the cheek. In a friendly manner of course. As I rushed down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice the distinct blush forming on Nate Gray's cheeks.

Nate's POV.

Wow. Caitlyn Gellar just kissed me. On the cheeks. But I could still feel the soft and warm spot where Cait kissed me.

Aw. I'm left alone in the house.

Why did I have to remind Caitlyn about that date! Ugh, stupid, stupid me! 'S okay.

Anything to stall her from the talk we were gonna have.

Caitlyn's POV.

I totally forgot about the date. So, here I am. Hurriedly driving along the city. Driving. My parents allowed me to borrow the car since I'm running late. I have my license of course. We were supposed to meet at this Italian restaurant which it's name I can't pronounce.

When I reached the place, I parked the car and went toward the entrance.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a reservation?" A guy wearing a tuxedo with a posh Italian accent greeted me. Elegant much?

"Yes, um. Lucas Ross." I was unsure.

"This way, please."

Wow. The place was very romantic. You would see murals of Italy on the wide walls, elegant table mats and candles. It was perfect. Oh my. I was under-dressed. This place was so…sophisticated. And I'm wearing a mini skirt.

"Hey, Caitlyn! Take a seat." Lucas, ever the gentleman.

"Hey, Lucas. Sorry I was late. It slipped my mind." I was very nervous. Hello! Who wouldn't be? Here I am, sitting in front of the hottest and most wanted boy in school. Ohmygosh. I'm gonna die.

"It's okay. So…do you want to order?" He had a big grin plastered across his face. How cute.

"Sure. I'd like to have a Caesar's Salad please." I had eaten a lot during dinner and I lost my appetite with all the stress.

"I'd have the Vegetable Lasagna. Thank You." I should've known.

"So, this….is….a very….cool place." Okay. Maybe I was trying TOO hard to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. Thanks. My grandparents used to own the place. But, when they died, everything just…fell apart." Aw. I feel sad. I never knew he had a soft side.

"Oh. Wow."

Just then, he kneeled right in front of me. Ohmygod.

"Um. Caitlyn? I've been meaning to ask you ever since I saw you. Would you be my girlfriend? I know you think I'm a popular jerk who only cares about himself, but…I've changed. I really like you and if you don't wan-" I silenced him by putting mg two fingers on his lips. So soft.

"Yes, Lucas. Yes." I was completely surprised. I am the happiest girl alive. Well, not really.

"Thank you Cait! And, I know we've only dated for," He looked at his watch, "…2 minutes, but I love you." And for once, I allowed him to call me Cait. But I can't help thinking there's something wrong.

Nate's POV.

Okay. It's been 2 freakin' hours. Why isn't she back? Uh-oh.

Caitlyn's POV.

After we ate, we went to the beach. We just walked along the shore. Oh, and he's holding my hand. Ah.

"So, tell me more about you." He startled me with that question.

"Uhm. I'm the only child in the family. My dad's a lawyer and my mom's a doctor. You?"

"My father's a businessman and my mom's a fashion designer." Rich. Filthy stinkin' rich.

"Oh. Lucas, I have to head home." It _was_ getting late. And Nate and I still had a lot to talk to.

"Okay. Let me drive you." What a gentleman.

"Thanks."

The drive home was fun. We played twenty questions and we never got bored.

"We're here."

"Lucas, thanks again for everything. I'm happy you asked me out." What did I just say! I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"No problem, Cait. I'm happy you accepted.

And then, he leaned over the seat and he kissed me. Not the rough and arrogant kiss, but a soft one. Just what I had dreamed of.

Nate's POV.

When, I heard wheels scrunching the gravel, I quickly went to Cait's window. Through the car's glass, I saw them kiss. What the? How can Lucas kiss him? They're not even together…unless… Uh-oh. UGH!

* * *

I hope you like the chapter! Uh-oh. Lucas kissed Caitlyn! What would happen next? Don't stop reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Fight!

3RD CHAPTER! Enjoy. (:

Hold on tight, this is gonna be a_ really_ rocky chapter. :D'

Oh, and Mia Riley, you're accepted! Your character starts in this chapter.

Auditions are up for the mean crowd. I need the leader and her 2 assistants. Sorta like Tess. Just fill in the form below.

Name:

Hair Color:

Other Characteristics:

Personality:

Style:

Just add some other stuff if you want to. (:

Thanks!

**funsizedpixie22**

**and all those who reviewed who I already mentioned in my previous chapters. ;)**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK._

_When, I heard wheels scrunching the gravel, I quickly went to Cait's window. Through the car's glass, I saw them kiss. What the? How can Lucas kiss him? They're not even together…unless… Uh-oh. UGH!_

Nate's POV.

When Lucas' car backed up, I heard Caitlyn trudging up the stairs.

"Ohmygosh, Nate," she continued, "guess who asked me to be his girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"Lucas!" I expected that. 8 years of our friendship and she just puts me in trash?

"Are you okay, Nate? You look…disappointed."

"No, no. It's just that, I'd end up as a third wheel. And then you won't get to spend time with me." I put on my pouting face. I sure looked like a puppy.

"Aw, Nate," she messed my curly locks, "I promise, you will _not _end up as a third wheel. And, I'd always spend time with you. You're my best friend for crying out loud. _No one_ will ever replace you."

"Okay, I believe you. So tell me more about your date."

She walked around the room grabbing her pajamas and going in the bathroom.

"Oh, he took me in this wonderful Italian restaurant! It was so romantic! Then after we ordered, he knelt in front of me and says he wants me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great? Then, after we ate, we walked along the beach and just talked. And then, on the way home, we played twenty questions. Who would've known his parents died when he was just 12? Then, he said I was his and that he loved me. Then, _he kissed_ me!"

"Slow down, Cait."

"Okay, okay." Wow, she's so bewildered with her date that she didn't even notice I called her Cait.

When she came out of the bathroom, she went straight to bed. She must be really tired. So, I followed her. There was only one queen sized bed so we shared it. I got under the covers and was falling asleep when Caitlyn asked me a serious question.

Caitlyn's POV.

"Do you like Lucas?" I wasn't asking it just for the sake of asking. I really wanted to know how Nate felt about Lucas dating me. "I mean, I feel like you… turn sensitive whenever I talk about him."

"What's there not to like? He's perfect. He's… the _all American boy._" Seriously. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Nate, please be serious. I don't understand. Why do act like that?" My voice is starting to crack. Please, don't cry now.

"Caitlyn, you always don't understand! I am being serious. It's just that…your relationship with Lucas is really…I don't know." What?

"Nate, you're my best friend! Stop acting like a freakin' self-absorbed...spoiled brat! You've changed Nate!" I started to yell and hot tears were prickling my eyes.

"What do you mean _I've _changed?! You're the one that's changed. Ever since yesterday you started acting like a..._bitch_. What the freakin' hell is wrong with you?!" His voice is getting higher.

And as much as I didn't want to believe what he was saying, he was right. I've been different. God, what the hell is wrong with me?!

I was tearing up. Good thing the lights were off.

With nothing better to do, I ran downstairs and slept peacefully thinking that everything will just be fine tomorrow.

Nate's POV.

GOD, NATE! YOU'RE SO STUPID! How can you do that to Caitlyn?! You _love_ her right?

Well, I'm right. Ever since that _stupid jerk_ Lucas asked her out, her head has grown. She's gone _way beyond _the line.

Now she's gone downstairs! She'd maybe never want to see you again! Gah. I feel so guilty.

What if she doesn't want to be friends with me again? What if she becomes a popular, conceited bitch?

I can't risk loosing our friendship.

I can't risk loosing her trust.

I can't risk loosing _her_. The woman I love. The reason for my whole existence.

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was  
I didn't wanna call you back  
Cause I knew that I was wrong  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong_

Caitlyn's POV.

When I woke up, the sunlight was straining my eyes. What time is it? When I remembered the 'situation' that happened between Nate and I, I jolted from the couch.

I ran upstairs to my room and looked for Nate. He was nowhere to be found. He's not in the bathroom.

I looked for him around the house. Still can't see him. Where is that boy?

"Looking for someone?" It was my mom. "Cait, it's 6 in the morning. You never wake up this early." My mom was wearing a pale pink robe with fluffy bunny slippers. What a kid. I could tell she stayed up late with the puffy red eyes.

"I'm looking for Nate. When I woke up, he was nowhere to be found. Have you seen him?" I was panicking.

"Slow down, Caitlyn. Maybe he just left early must be an emergency. Now, go sit down on the kitchen island, I'll go make you breakfast."

"Okay, thanks." Breakfast sounded good. My stomach was rumbling and I remembered I only ate salad. I must be beat. School starts at 8. I need to be there by 7.

Nate's POV.

I had to leave early. There was still school and I couldn't handle seeing Caitlyn.

When I reached home, I took a bath and changed into jeans and a shirt. My parents weren't always home so I made myself breakfast.

After I ate, I grabbed my backpack and headed for the bus station.

As I sat down on one of the benches, I saw a familiar light-brown haired girl. It was Caitlyn. No. I'm not ready to see her yet.

Good thing she didn't see me.

When the bus arrived, I let her go in first. Without her seeing me, of course. When I got in, she saw me. We gazed into each other. But, she just walked to the far back of the bus and ignored me. _Way to go, Nate! _Maybe I'll just talk to her later.

When I hopped of the bus, I headed for the school entrance. In the corner of my eye, I saw her talking to Mia, our best friend. You see, we formed this group when we were 13 years old. It consists of me, Caitlyn, Shane, Mitchie and Mia. We were inseparable.

But from the group, Caitlyn and I were the closest.

Caitlyn's POV.

Whew. That was close. I wasn't ready to talk to Nate yet. Hey, it's Mia!

"Mia!" I was so happy to see her. I didn't get to chat with her yesterday.

"Caitlyn! I missed you so much!"

"Me too! So, how's school?"

"Ugh! Tell me about it. I hate this freakin' prison! It's like everyday, homework, homework, homework!" Tsk. She really hated school.

"Same here."

"Oh! I see Mitchie and Shane. Let's go talk to them."

So, we went over to Shane and Mitchie.

"Hey lovebirds." They were obviously flirting with each other.

"Shut up, Caitlyn," Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Anyway, where's you lovebird?"

Ugh.

"Shut it, Mitchie. Besides, Nate and I aren't in good terms."

"Oh really, why is that?" Shane asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Zip your lips, Gray." Seriously. I'd probably tell them when I'm ready.

"Anyway, Caits, we gotta go. We'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure. And what did I tell you about the name?"

"Okay, okay." They went on their way.

Just then, a pair of hands covered my sight.

"Guess who." Familiar voice. Lucas!

"Lucas!" How sweet.

"How's my darling doing?"

"Fine. So, what's you first class?" I just ignored the popular trio who were shooting daggers at me. Not literally, of course.

"History. Ugh." I could tell he didn't really like the class. _Sarcasm._

"Same here. Hey, we have the same class. Let's go." I grabbed his hand.

I saw this curly-haired boy eyeing us intently. What's Nate doing? I promise, I'd talk to him later.

End of Chapter! Do you like it? Read and Review!


End file.
